The Small Affair
by Ladyamesindy
Summary: It was supposed to be a "small affair" to celebrate his being made Bann of Rainesfere. Little did Teagan Guerrin know the long-term effects of one night of amusement. - Oneshot, companion to Til You Return To Me Again  Teagan/fem. Cousland


_First and foremost, thanks to all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers of __**Til You Return to Me Again**__. This is a oneshot, based on comments in chapters Teagan 1 and Teagan's Proposal. I had not intended to expand on the initial meeting of Teagan and Lysette beyond what was previously mentioned, but I was inspired the other evening and, like the rest of Teagan's story, I could not stop. This one is for you!_

_Everlasting and undying thanks to my betas __**Erynnar, VioletTheirin**__ and __**Piceron**__. Their support, "Gibbs' smacks" to the head and gentle guidance are the main reason I can write as well as I do. Thank you ladies, you rock my socks off!_

_Bioware owns all but my character ..._

_

* * *

_

_**THE SMALL AFFAIR**_

Teagan made his way from his chambers down to the dining hall with a reluctance countered with a liberal sprinkling of interest. The reluctance was due to the fact that his sister-in-law had arranged a "small affair," dinner and entertainment with some of the nobles who were in Denerim for the Landsmeet, all for the purpose of celebrating his being invested as the Bann of Rainesfere. Teagan grimmaced at the thought. He'd seen her invitation list this morning, when she wasn't looking, and there had been three pages of names. _Small indeed!_

As he walked through the doorway, he began scanning the gathering crowd for familiar faces. Most of the Arls and their families were well represented; Howe of Amaranthine, Urien of Denerim, Wulff of West Hill and Bryland of South Reach. As his gaze continued to scan the area, he noticed a few Banns, but ... _There_, he thought, smiling to himself. _Just as I had hoped._ Entering the room, he began heading in the direction of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, his wife Eleanor, and their children. The only interest Teagan had in this whole affair was due to the fact that Isolde had invited the Cousland family, including his good friend Fergus ... and Fergus' sister, Lysette.

"Good evening, your Grace," Teagan greeted Bryce as he joined them.

Bryce grinned, reaching out to grasp Teagan's wrist. "Good evening, _Bann_ Teagan," he returned pleasantly, "and congratulations!"

Teagan smiled. "Thank you." Turning towards Eleanor, he lifted her hand to his lips and told her, "I'm so glad you could join us this evening."

Teagan spoke with them for a few moments on various matters, Fergus adding his insights as well. The discussion was more notable to him for the fact that Lysette remained silent ... and in the shadows... but he could sense her presence nearby. When he turned to leave them a short time later, Teagan's eye was caught by the edge of her blue dress peeking out of the darkened area. With a smile, he thought, _I'll have to tell her that dresses are not conducive to stealthy behaviors._

_

* * *

_

Teagan was speaking with Rendon Howe, his elder son Nathaniel, and Bryce Cousland when he caught a quick flash of blue on the far side of the room. It was the shade of blue that triggered his memory. His attention was drawn to the swirl of skirts as they rounded the doorframe in a hurried motion. Rendon had been discussing Nathaniel's upcoming venture to the Free Marches for training. "How very interesting," Teagan replied. "Eamon and I stayed in the Free Marches when we were young, during the Rebellion." He saw Nathaniel nod at that. Obviously the boy knew the history of the Rebellion as his father had played his part in it.

"As I recall, your uncle was quite the skilled soldier. Taught both you and Eamon the methods that have led to your current successes," Bryce observed.

Teagan smiled at the man. He had always held Bryce Cousland in high esteem, particularly since he'd been so young when he'd lost his own father in the Rebellion. Teagan was about to comment, when he noticed another flash of blue in the outer hall. Realizing that it was, yet again, Lysette's dress, he thought to himself, _Now what is she up to?_ Deciding that he had to investigate, he excused himself, giving Fergus a pointed look before exiting the room.

Once out in the hall, Teagan glanced around. Moments later, his friend joined him. "What is it?" Fergus asked quietly so as not to disturb the party going on behind them.

"Your sister left the room in a hurry," Teagan commented softly. Making a decision, he turned right. There were more options for trouble in this particular direction.

"Lys? How do you know?"

Teagan chuckled. Should he tell his friend how intrigued he had been to see his sister arrive in a dress with her hair done up? "I saw the swirl of her skirts as she turned the corner from one moment to the next," he explained. As they climbed the slight incline to the private living quarters and the library, Teagan paused again, listening intently. He was about to send Fergus down the left branch of the hall and take the right branch himself when he heard a slight noise, a whimper, and a growl. Teagan tapped Fergus on his shoulder and pointed towards the library. Fergus nodded and the two approached quietly.

The door to the room was cracked open. Quietly, he pushed the barrier enough so that he and Fergus could slip inside unnoticed. As they entered, they remained hidden behind a wall of books that extended in from the doorway for about four feet. Teagan thought about rounding the corner, but was stopped by the cold harsh tones of Lysette's voice.

"Let her go, Vaughan, or you will taste my blade."

Teagan glanced at Fergus for a moment and saw the shock on the younger man's face. At Teagan's questioning look, Fergus whispered, "That's her 'Captain of the Guards' voice. I've seen her take down experienced men when she gets in that mood."

There was a derisive snort and as a cocky male voice returned, "What do you think _you _can do about it? Or are you begging to be next?"

Teagan's arm shot out automatically to keep Fergus back. He shook his head at his friend, then adjusted some books on the two-sided shelf until both he and Fergus could watch the events unfolding before them.

Vaughan, the son of Arl Urien of Denerim, had been maneuvered into the corner by Lysette. Behind him, almost pinned to the wall by him was a young girl, younger than Lysette by the looks of her. Teagan frowned, not recognizing her, but Fergus gasped. "Delilah Howe," he whispered.

When Vaughan turned to grab Delilah by her upper arm, Lysette moved forward a step. Both Teagan and Fergus saw that she had hiked the sides and front of her dress up so that she wouldn't trip over them, as well as being armed with two daggers. Teagan thought he recognized them from his brother's armory. "I said back off," she repeated.

"You really think you can stop me?" he challenged insolently, releasing his captive but maintaining his position.

"Do you really think I can't?" Lysette fired back at him. When he still refused to move away, Lysette made her move. She feinted to her right, waited for him to make a commitment and then spun around to move to her left. In the process, she managed to catch Vaughan's arm with her own and bring it up behind him at such an angle that he dropped to his knees in pain, howling. Lifting a dagger to his throat, Lysette leaned over and hissed into his ear, "Be quiet you lecherous bastard, or I will gut you like a fish!" She glanced over at Delilah. "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded. "Th-thank you!"

Lysette nodded in the direction of the door. "Go on," she said. "Get back to the party before your father misses you and comes looking."

Delilah nodded once more and turned to leave. She was so relieved that she didn't even acknowledge Teagan or Fergus as she hurried out of the room.

Teagan gestured to Fergus and glanced through the books again to see Lysette lean down near Vaughan's ear again. With the dagger still to his throat and his arm behind his back, they could hear her voice saying, "... better find a legitimate excuse to leave this party because if I find you _anywhere_ on this estate after you leave this room, I will not hold my tongue ... or my blade." This last was accompanied by an increased pressure of the dagger against his throat. She held it in place while waiting for his agreement. Only then did she release him.

As he scrambled to his feet, Vaughan hurried off, turning to exit the room and noticing both Teagan and Fergus standing in his way. For a moment, he considered pleading his case to them, lying about what had occurred, but he saw the looks on their faces and rushed by them instead.

As the young man passed him, Teagan gestured to Fergus and both men trailed out of the room after the Arl of Denerim's son, Fergus grasping his arm tightly to bring him in close. Hissing harshly beneath his breath, Teagan admonished, "I would suggest leaving through the kitchens. And I _will_ hear if you harass the servants." Teagan nodded at Fergus to release him then and, with a smile of satisfaction, he watched the younger man scramble off down the hall.

Fergus reached for Teagan's arm then, tugging his sleeve slightly and murmuring, "She's coming." Nodding, Teagan led Fergus down the short hall in front of them and up to the right, both barely turning the corner before they heard Lysette leaving the room, muttering beneath her breath. Neither wanted to face her at the moment, not until she'd had a few moments to calm down.

After several minutes of complete silence, Teagan ventured a look around the corner once more. "Come on," he said to Fergus, leading him back towards the main hall. He stood in the passageway, glancing around as if trying to make a decision when Fergus murmured, "She probably went back into the dining hall. I'm going to make sure that insufferable prat leaves like he's supposed to!"

Teagan chuckled and nodded in return. He neared the doorway to the hall and glanced inside, but saw no sign of Lysette. Carefully, he scanned the room again. _Where could she have gone?_ he wondered.

He heard a soft rustle behind him then, and turned to find the woman of his thoughts standing before him. And, as his gaze caressed her body from head to toe and back again, he had no doubt in his mind that she was a beautiful young woman beneath the fabric, despite her youth. "My lady Lysette!" he exclaimed. "I was hoping to find you so that we might dance together." He watched as she rolled her eyes. Somehow he managed to swallow his amusement. He also noted she was sans daggers now, and guessed that she had returned the "borrowed" items to his brother's armory.

Lysette actually took a step back from him at that. "I am sorry, my lord, I -"

"Teagan," he told her, removing the distance between them once more. He reached out for her hand and was actually surprised when she allowed him to take it in his.

"Teagan, then," Lysette returned, glancing up at him.

"I almost did not recognize you, my lady," he continued, sensing that he had an advantage in having caught her off guard. "I am used to seeing you in your leathers, not such finery as this!"

Lysette inhaled, but cut herself off from a snarky retort. Glancing at the dress, she laughed softly. The blue she knew matched her eyes and was the only reason she had allowed her mother to talk her into wearing the Maker-be-damned garment.

Teagan grinned at her. "Shall we dance then?" He saw the hesitation as it reached her eyes, the slight paling of her cheeks.

"My lor - Teagan," she finally muttered, "I am simply looking for a quiet place to spend the remainder of the evening. I have no wish to dance or partake in any other festivities."

Teagan began to wonder then if there was not something more behind her hesitation. Surely the incident with Vaughan had not disturbed her that much, had it? "Nonsense!" he insisted. "I have no doubt that you have a bevy of admirers simply awaiting the opportunity for -"

Lysette retrieved her hand and stepped back once more. "Teagan, please!" she whispered. "I do not wish to dance, with you or anyone else. All I ask is for a quiet corner somewhere ..."

Though she protested and pulled away from him, she maintained eye contact with him and he noticed the fear there. "Lys," he said quietly, understanding then the entirety of her thoughts, "if you do not wish others to see you dancing, might I suggest we do so out here? In the hall? Or is it the dancing partner you are leery of?"

Lysette gasped at that, the shock proving to him that she had never thought such a thing. "Ah," he added, reaching for her hand once more, "I see that it must be the dancing itself then." Pulling her back, within arm's reach, he suggested, "If you would prefer to _practice_ your steps out of sight of others, would you be opposed to my being your partner?"

Lysette knew that Teagan could be a force to be reckoned with. She had heard her parents discuss his political savvy and skills that led to his appointment as Bann of Rainesfere, and now it appeared she was to be subjected to it as well. With only the slightest of coloring of her cheeks, she lifted her hand to his, allowing him to pull her close so that they could begin moving to the music filtering out of the main hall. "You are rather ... persistent," Lysette told him as he easily guided her through the steps.

Teagan chuckled, leaning in just a bit so he could tell her quietly, near her ear, "Yes, I have been told that upon occasion. I prefer 'persuasive.'"

Lysette smiled, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, his steps guiding her own as she relaxed and gave in to the music. She looked into his eyes and noted a concern there that she had not seen before, and she wondered at it. But, she also realized that his intentions had not been as she first thought: to simply get her out on the dance floor and parade her in front of others. No, she came to realize that he was more concerned about her feelings, her worries, her level of comfort ...

She saw a quizzical look in his eyes, and she gave him a genuinely affectionate smile. She knew she could trust him to be a gentleman. And, though he knew of her preference as a warrior, able to defend not only herself but others, she had the sudden thought that perhaps it would not be so bad if he were to one day want to protect her instead ... Maintaining her smile, Lysette swallowed the sudden fluttering she felt in her chest. _Oh, Teagan,_ she thought, _I fear you could make me love you all to easily_...

When the music stopped, he gracefully brought her to a halt against him. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he queried as he led her towards the dining hall for some refreshment.

At the moment she was about to reply, Lysette found herself stumbling over the hem of her dress. Muttering as she regained her footing with his arm at her back to assist, she managed, "I think I prefer my armor!"

Teagan laughed and handed her a drink. "That would certainly make the next dance a bit more difficult, don't you think? I wouldn't know where to place my hands!"

Her eyes shot up to his ... and saw the twinkle of amusement ... and felt the fluttering explode within her chest. _Oh damn,_ she cursed herself silently as she sipped from the cup he had given her, _too late ..._


End file.
